


Les Mans chronicles

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Lovers, Multi, Pre and post-race sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Under the cloudy and rainy sky of France, some fun, hot and sweet things happen during Les Mans race weekend.





	1. Friday evening - Luca/Maverick & Vale/Jorge

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really interesting happened last weekend but that didn't prevent my mind to imagine some scenes involving my usual couples.

After two difficult free practice sessions, at least for Vale and him, Luca decided they should go somewhere far from the circuit and the city of Les Mans for dinner that evening. He chose the city of Alencon, not too far, a 45 minutes drive, but for sure less crowded of fans..

Vale wasn’t sure this would be a good idea, they couldn’t be late because the FP3 the next morning was very important for the set-up of the bike for qualifying, but Maverick and Jorge, who both had a great FP1 and FP2 agreed happily and he obviously couldn’t refuse.

But he had a condition: they wouldn’t talk about their bikes and the GP.

Of course it didn’t take long for them to break the deal, it was Jorge who started it. Vale and him were on the back seat cuddling, while Luca was driving with Maverick as his gps.

“How comes you’re not upset with Mav being on top when you’re out of the top ten while when it was me you would have killed me?”

Luca laughed and his boyfriend became immediately interested in the conversation. He has done the same question to himself several times, thinking it may be because now Vale’s older and wiser or maybe because he hasn’t been a real threat for him, now it’s probably because of Luca and he’s curious to hear Valentino’s version.

“Because he’s not annoying as you were, he came to me for some good advices from the start, we shared our data and our opinions. Unlike you, he didn’t thought I was his first rival but someone he could learn something from. Unlike you, he asked for help when he was in trouble. Unlike you, he thinks that we can sort things out together, even if we have different riding styles.”

Jorge snorted and tried to escape from his lover’s hug, pretending to be offended but Vale tightened his grip and kissed his hair to keep him in place. Maverick smiled, turning to see Luca winking at him. He was happy to hear that Valentino thinks he’s a good team-mate, he was so nervous at the beginning.

“I wasn’t that bad…”

“Oh yes, you were! And the second time it has been even worse… you made me lose my temper so many times I lost the count.”

“You too, we’re even. Mav, try your best not to make him go mad because he’s unbearable when he’s angry.”

“I agree!”

Luca raised his hand to confirm Jorge’s words, gaining a slap on his head from his brother, but all were laughing.

“I don’t remember ever seeing you losing control even in the worst moments when we didn’t have a clue on how to deal with the bike. How do you do it? I mean, a small mistake is enough for me to completely break down…”

Luca placed one hand above Maverick’s intertwining their fingers. He knew how many bad moments his boyfriend had to face and how difficult it has been to find a way to make him smile again. He’s never left Mav’s side even when the other rider told him to leave him alone, that Luca deserved so much better than a failure like him. Finally, they’ve been able to get through it, with some help and now they are closer than ever.

“Try to go and spend two years riding a bike that wasn’t working with everyone saying you’re doomed then come back to Yamaha and lose your tenth title because your ex boyfriend acted like a capricious child. Then you’ll know how I do it…”

They all stayed silent for a while, Jorge raised his head to bring Vale down for a loving kiss, he knew how hard it was for him to talk about Marc. Maverick thought he ruined the atmosphere and if it wasn’t for Luca’s grip on his hand he would have thrown himself out of the car…

“I think it’s mom, we’ve inherited this form her because I’m like Vale, in this particular side of our personality.”

“I never thought about it but you’re probably right even if it came out a bit later in me than in you.”

“So guys, next time we’ll be all together at the Ranch say thanks to your mother in law for the two amazing boyfriends you have!”

Luca succeeded in bringing the happy mood back and they all laughed. 

The rest of the evening was spent trying not to really talk about bikes, enjoying the food and the fact that there actually seemed not to be fans around. They had a walk in the city after dinner and no one bothered them with autographs or selfies, something rare during a race weekend. Than it started raining and they went back to Les Mans.

“You know, it’s still strange to think that you two are together now, but I’ve liked this ‘family’ evening, I think we should do that more often.”

Maverick voiced what everyone was thinking. As odd as it could be, the four of them made a very funny group and the idea of having other nights like this, to release the tension that a race weekend always holds, was actually great.


	2. Saturday - After QP - Vale/Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is eager for his pole position, number 55, the same as Vale. Something that needs a proper celebration...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time I write a hot, exlicit scene for the Rosquez...

Marc was already in his room when Vale reached him. He was happy for his pole position but a bit upset that they didn’t manage to be together in the front row. Vale did something amazing, as usual, reaching fifth after having been out of the top ten during all the free practice sessions.

So when he was finally there, Marc jumped on him, kissing him deeply.

“You did have to show the whole world how your tracksuit was damaged after your crash?”

“It’s nothing, really! I know old people tend to worry without a real reason, but I’m completely fine.”

Vale smirked.

“Let me show you something else ‘old people’ can do…”

Marc smiled all through the time Vale undressed him, that’s what he wanted and he knew how to get it. A smile that became lascivious when the older rider pushed him on the bed and started to strip in front of him. 

Marc sit on the edge of their bed and when Valentino was naked too, he couldn’t help but take his hard member in his mouth, licking and sucking while his man was tugging at his hair, moaning and whispering his name.

When Vale felt he was too close to the limit, he forced Marc to stop and climbed with him on the soft mattress, kissing him deeply while they were grinding against each other. He took the lube from the bedside table and Marc let out the sexiest of moans when Vale put a finger inside while his mouth was around him. The pleasure of both Vale’s fingers thrusting in him and his tongue swirling around his cock’s tip was almost enough to make him come undone. Probably it was because they’ve been apart for one year and Marc craved to be this intimate again with all his strength, or because they haven’t been able to meet after Jerez, but he needed to feel Vale inside of him more than ever.

“Vale… please… I want you…”

Valentino went back to kiss Marc’s lips, lubricating his cock in the meantime. Marc was happy they could be back to their old habit, not using condom because when they got together after Argentina, they took all the medical tests and there were no doubts they would be exclusive again. 

“Turn around for me.”

Marc did what Vale whispered and immediately pushed his ass up, seeking that feeling of completeness that only his lover was able to make him feel. The Italian took his time to fill the Spaniard slowly but firmly, holding Marc in place with a tight grip on his hips. When the thrusts started, the moans and the begs started as well, making them soon fall into a perfectly synchronized movement that made Vale hit Marc’s sweet spot every time.

Valentino pulled Marc up so that they were seated on their heels and he could take hold on Marc’s member more easily, to pump it according to his thrusts. Marc turned his head to kiss Vale, because even when they did it a little bit rougher than usual, they were always making love and not just having sex. 

That was the difference with the couple on men Marc has been with when they broke up last year. That was just sex, it was an escape but there had never been feelings. With Vale, it has always been love making, the sexual act just a way to connect them more, to show how much they love each other.

And it was amazing that even after all those years and the time spent apart, they both still know every inch of the other’s body and how to make it shiver.

They were both very close to their climax, Vale made them lay on their side, holding Marc tight when his body jerked for the power of his orgasm, following him immediately after. They stayed like this for some minutes, waiting for their hearts to beat at a normal pace again, smiling and whispering ‘I love you’ when they finally came down from their pleasure.

After cleaning up, they decided to hide under the soft duvet, it has started to rain and the sound of the drops against the window was the only thing they could hear in the room. Vale was spooning Marc who was stroking his arms gently.

“I hate it when you’re not with me in Parc Fermé or during the pre-race press conference. I want you near every time.”

“I tried my best but I don’t really think I can achieve more than my actual position. It’s more difficult than I thought.”

“I know and you did something impressive, as usual. But I miss you there to share my records. I reached your same number of pole positions today, you know?”

“Of course I know, and you’ll easily reach Mick’s too and set a new record. You’re amazing Marc.”

“Will we be ever able to come out? I really am tired of faking… Alex says it’s written all over my face when I’m not completely happy, and it happens every time when I’m not with you…”

Marc heard Vale sighing. They never touched that issue the other two times they’ve been together. He was too young and too focused on winning and loving Valentino to care about the future. And when they got back together after 2015, he was too scared to ruin everything again bringing out a matter that he was pretty sure Vale didn’t want to talk about. But they’re older now, he definitely has matured a lot after their last breakup in Argentina in 2018 and he wants to do everything right this time. He wants Vale in his life, in every possible way because he needs him to be happy.

“It will be a very important step, with huge consequences not only for us but for our families, our teams, our whole world. It can cause a lot of drama and put an unbearable pressure on us, something I don’t think we actually need right now. You have to focus on the championship, I have to sort things out with my M1 and we both are still recovering from all the wounds of last year…”

Marc nodded. Of course Vale was right, but he wanted to scream to the world that they’re in love because he’s happy, truly happy after a year spent thinking that he could never feel like this anymore.

“I’m not saying no, but we have to talk about it with our families and our teams first and we have to be absolutely sure it will be worth all the madness that will happen after.”

“Ok…”

Vale made Marc turn his face so that he could look at him.

“I love you Marc, you know I do and I really want to make this work this time because no matter how hard I try, you’re still the one I want. We’ll talk about it during the summer break and we’ll work it out, ok?”

Marc turned completely and took Vale’s face in his hands to kiss him.

“I love you too. Ok, we’ll do as you said. Promise me you’ll try to always be with me on the podium, I really need to have you there.”

“I promise, even if it doesn’t depend only on me to be able to keep this promise…”


	3. Sunday - After MotoGP race - Alex/Luca & Vale/Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to celebrate his long awaited win with Luca while Marc is trying to find out if Vale saw a certain post on Instagram...

Alex was beyond happy. Winning like this, Marc’s style, after more than a year and the horrible race in Jerez was what he needed to have his smile back. That, and sharing it with his boyfriend who had a shitty race and was probably upset. 

He’s tried to get in touch with Luca ever since all the post-race interviews were over but he hadn’t replied his texts and his calls. He was starting to get nervous when Marc arrived in his motorhome to change and go back for the second part of the interviews.

The big brother slammed on the sofa next to him.

“Did Vale call?”

“No, why should he?”

Marc took his phone, unlocked it and when he found what he was searching form he handed it to Alex.

“Because of this…”

Alex started laughing at the post on Instagram.

“I told you having a fake girlfriend was a bad idea!”

Marc snorted. It wasn’t his idea actually. Emilio arranged everything because rumours were starting to spread on Marc’s sexuality. At first it didn’t bother him, but then the girl started to show some real interest and ever since Vale and him were back together, is has becoming harder and harder to deal with it.

“I have to put an end to this.”

Alex nodded but he wasn’t paying much attention to his brother, looking at his phone again to see if Luca replied. Still no signs of him… he sighed deeply.

“What’s up?”

“Luca… I’m trying to get in touch with him but he still hasn’t replied my texts.”

“I guess he’s probably with Lorenzo now, he had a very bad crash and he’s one of his best friends.”

Alex froze. He didn’t consider this option… he really was a very bad boyfriend, thinking about all the worst possible reasons why Luca was ignoring him while he surely was worried for his friend who’d been taken to the hospital…

“I didn’t think about it…”

Marc’s phone rang and he almost jumped seeing it was Vale calling.

“Ciao!”

“Ciao champ! Done with the interviews?”

“The first part, I’m having a shower and get ready for the second part… how are you? Upset?”

Marc was trying to find out if Vale knew about Lucia’s post without mention it and Alex was muffling his laughter, shaking his head at the ridiculous behaviour of his brother. He may be a five time MotoGP World Champion, but when it comes to Valentino Rossi he’s a complete mess.

“Well, compared to Jerez this has really been an awful day, none of my boys on the podium, too many crashes, Balda taken to the hospital and a fifth place… I’m more sad than disappointed actually.”

“Are you sure, I mean… nothing to be mad at?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I…”

Marc was blushing and didn’t know what to say, Alex rolled his eyes and took the phone from him.

“Hi Vale, it’s Alex.”

“Hey Alex! Congratulations! You did a perfect race today, I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you! Do you know where Luca is?”

In that moment, Luca entered his brother’s motorhome, his disappointment for the bad day written all over his face.

“He just got there, hold on a second.”

Vale handed the phone to Luca mouthing him it was Alex.

“Ciao amore!”

“Hey! I was starting to worry, you didn’t reply my texts and my calls.”

Luca took his phone out of his pocket.

“Shit! I’m sorry babe, I silenced the phone because I was in the hospital with Lorenzo.”

“How is he doing?”

“Better than how it looked like, luckily. You’ve been amazing today, you know that?”

“Thank you… I have some free time before Marc and I will be dragged in a family celebration, can you ask Vale if I can come there to stay with you?”

Luca asked and Vale agreed, he had a sponsor thing to do and a couple of interviews scheduled so the lovebirds could have their privacy there. When his brother gave him the phone back, Vale asked Alex to speak with Marc.

“I’ll wait for you in your room tonight, ok?”

“Sure, see you later… I love you…”

And Alex rolled his eyes again at the completely dreamy expression on his brother’s face whenever he was talking to his lover.

*****

Ten minutes later, Luca and Alex were kissing slowly and passionately in Valentino’s motorhome.

“I’m so proud of you, Alex. You’ve been impressive, you won like…”

“Like Marc does, I know…”

A bitter smirk appeared on his face. No matter how hard he tried, he always ended to be compared to Marc. 

Luca took Alex’s face in his hands to make him look at him, a very serious look in his crystal blue eyes that were piercing Alex’s soul as they always do.

“I was about to say… you won like you know you can, like the Alex who’s Moto3 World Champion, like the talented rider you are.”

Alex was speechless. He should have known Luca would say something like this, he knows him better than anyone else, Marc included because he can’t talk with his brother about all the things he talks with Luca, Marc would never feel things like him, even if they love each other.

His boyfriend seems to always know what to say to make things right. He’s always looked at him as Alex Marquez, not just ‘the brother of’ because he knows exactly what that means and how this has affected him when Marc was winning every year while he was struggling with his transition in Moto2.

“I don’t know what I did in my previous life to deserve such an amazing boyfriend. You’re an angel Luca… I love you so much!”

They kissed again, smiling. It was good to have something like this to celebrate together, it didn’t happen often since they were together.

“So, how much time do we have before you have to go?”

Now Luca’s eyes were a shade darker and Alex could read his lust in them. Something he was sure could be easily found in his own too…

“I don’t know… what do have in mind?”

“I’m going to give you the special reward you deserve.”

He gave one last peck on Alex’s lips before dropping to his knees to do what he told. 

And Alex could finally let it all out, all the tension from the race, the fear he had to make a stupid mistake and throw everything away, the happiness when he saw the checkered flag… the adrenaline a victory gives you is something special, but having Luca in his life, and between his legs now, is definitely better.

*****

When Marc came back to his room, he tried to be quiet not to wake Vale up. He was undressing to reach him under the duvet when his phone slipped out of the pocket of his hoodie

He picked it up from the floor and took a look at the messages he ignored during all the evening. One caught his attention because it was from the man sleeping peacefully in his bed who happens to be the love of his life.

Marc couldn’t suppress a huge grin appearing on his face. 

It was the same image his ‘girlfriend’ posted in the afternoon, a red heart on a black background with his number 93. The text said: ‘Next time you win and I can’t be with you on the podium, I want to be the one to post this… ;-*’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you from my <3 to everyone who stops here to read, leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
